Yakko, Wakko and Dot
(used in 1994).]] '''Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner' (also known as "The Warner Brothers (and the Warner Sister)", "The Warner Siblings", or just simply "The Warners") are the main characters from the Warner Bros. animated television series Animaniacs. They are a trio of cartoon characters of indeterminate species (creator Tom Ruegger stated in an interview that their species is "Cartoonus characterus") who were, according to the series' fictional backstory, created in 1929 and eventually locked away in the Warner Bros. Studio's water tower because of their uncontrollable zaniness. Yakko is the tall, talkative one who is a big-time smart aleck; Wakko is the absurd one with a large appetite; and Dot is the cute one. Appearances in Christmas productions Throughout Animaniacs' five-year run, Yakko, Wakko and Dot starred in several Christmas-themed segments, the first two of which were featured in the show's 50th episode in production order (though it was aired as the 49th). The first of these was the episode's first featured segment, "'Twas the Day Before Christmas". In this parody of A Visit from St. Nicholas, the Warners are shown decorating the water tower for Santa Claus's arrival that night, and later hanging up their stockings. Shortly afterward, Ralph the Guard, portraying Santa for them, shows up and delivers their presents. The Warners next appeared in "The Great Wakkorotti: The Holiday Concert", the third segment of the same episode. In this installment of the shorts featuring Wakko in his role as The Great Wakkorotti, he belches to the tune of "Jingle Bells". The next Christmas-themed segment featuring the Warners was "A Christmas Plotz", the first segment of Animaniacs' 49th episode in production order (aired immediately after the 50th produced episode). In this parody of A Christmas Carol, the Warners appear as both themselves and the three ghosts who haunt the Scrooge-like Warner Bros. CEO Thaddeus Plotz. First, Wakko, as the Ghost of Christmas Past shows Plotz some home movies displaying how cruel the man has been in the past. Next, Dot, taking on the role of the Ghost of Christmas Present, brings Plotz to the home of the just-fired Ralph the Guard, where Ralph's adopted son is now planning to get even with Plotz. Finally, Yakko, as the Ghost of Christmas Future, shows Plotz a future in which he becomes the security guard whom the Warners torment constantly. After seeing this vision, Plotz sends Yakko, Wakko, and Dot to buy the biggest fruitcake they can find and have it delivered to the trailer where Ralph and his family live. "Little Drummer Warners", the second segment of that episode, features Yakko, Wakko, and Dot as a trio of shepherds who travel to the town of Bethlehem and come to see baby Jesus in the manger. Unlike the Three Wise Men who also show up, the Warners have no gifts to present to Jesus, but they are able to show him their performance of "The Little Drummer Boy". The Warners make only a brief cameo in "The Twelve Days of Christmas", the first Animaniacs Christmas segment produced after the show moved from Fox Kids to Kids' WB!, featured in the show's 79th-produced episode. Here, they are shown as members of the orchestra providing the music to the Little Blue Bird's performance of the titular song. The Warners' last starring role in a Christmas segment was "Noel", featured in the show's 84th episode. While Yakko and Dot are decorating their Christmas tree, Wakko is writing his letter to Santa Claus, but he misspells the name as "Santla". To the tune of the song "The First Noel", Yakko points out the correct way to spell the name. This is followed by two more spoof versions of the song sung by the Warners, and one last version in which they lampshade their parodying of the song. Animaniacs' final Christmas segment, "The Christmas Tree", features a cameo by the Warners at the very end. After Slappy Squirrel convinces the CEO of Rockyfellow Center to move her tree back to the forest, the city instead uses the Warner Bros. Studio's water tower in place of their annual Christmas tree. Yakko, Wakko, and Dot are shown telling the people of New York City to stop their noisy caroling and turn the Christmas lights off because they're trying to sleep. External links * Animaniacs Wiki: Yakko, Wakko, and Dot Warner Category:Characters Category:Warner Bros. characters Category:Character groups Category:Kids Category:Animals